Przysługa
by M3n747
Summary: Są takie dni w życiu komandora, kiedy musi iść zalać pałę. Jednakże byłoby zbyt prosto, gdyby mógł tak po prostu się upić...


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Przysługa **

Kto widział jeden podły bar wieczorem, tak jakby widział je wszystkie. Brzmi to cynicznie i prawdopodobnie jest cyniczne, zwłaszcza gdy główną rolę odgrywa ważna persona, pokroju komandora NERV'u. Zawsze jednak w programie występuje alkohol, dużo powolnej muzyki, śmierdzące tytoniem, przepocone ubrania, słabe światło, rozmowy i picie na umór. Bary są męczące, zwykle duszne i wymagają od gości nieszczerego zainteresowania sprawami innych, podobnie jak śluby, wręczanie dyplomów i tajemne inicjacje.

I tak Gendou Ikari siedział w barze „Błękitna ostryga", opierając łokcie o kontuar, z palcami zaciśniętymi na kieliszku bourbona. Zresztą obok stała jeszcze półpełna butelka rzeczonego trunku. Gendou patrzył tępo gdzieś przed siebie, nie dostrzegając nawet własnego odbicia w wielkim lustrze zawieszonym za barem, za rzędami butelek zawierającymi najrozmaitsze rodzaje alkoholi z całego świata. Pogrążony był w swoich myślach, a te nie należały raczej do radosnych.

Z ustawionych niewiadomo gdzie głośników sączyła się jakaś smętna, bluesowa melodia, poparta nieszczęśliwym wokalem proszącym anonimową dziewczynę o jeszcze jedną szansę; można powiedzieć, że tło dźwiękowe doskonale współgrało z ogólnym nastrojem panującym w lokalu. Oprócz Gendou było tu jeszcze tylko kilka osób, podobnie jak on sączących coś w samotnym towarzystwie własnych trosk. Duża powierzchnia lady, dającej oparcie umęczonym rękom komandora, pokryta była napisami wyrytymi przez innych klientów. Gdyby Gendou chciał skupić na nich wzrok, mógłby przeczytać takie niewątpliwie odkrywcze mądrości, jak „Vaginas vaginatum et omnia vaginas", „Bogaty byłem, ale przepiłem", „Kocham Cię, Aniołku! – K.", „Pokój wynajmę – Gaff", „Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni, ale warto za to wypić" – i tym podobne. Nie chciał jednak.

Gendou dumał nad nieodgadnionymi rzeczami, pozwalając cichemu szmerowi dolewanego bourbona akompaniować swoim myślom. W swym pijackim zamyśleniu totalnie ignorował przecinającego od czasu do czasu jego linię wzroku barmana, równie zmęczonego i zniechęconego, jak większość gości. Gendou zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, samemu nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego, po czym duszkiem osuszył kieliszek. Napełnił go ponownie. Wypił. Dolał.

Bluesowa melodia zakończyła się miękkim gitarowym akordem. Ikari zdążył upić dwa łyki, nim zaczęło się coś ciężkiego, złowieszczego, z czarną mszą w tytule i Szatanem w dwóch ostatnich zwrotkach. Znowu ci pochrzanieni Brytole. Chociaż, musiał przyznać, całkiem nieźle pasowało to do jego aktualnego samopoczucia. Gendou dopił kieliszek, nalał kolejny. Czuł się tak, że każdy powód do wypicia jeszcze jednego był idealny. A zresztą chrzanić powody. Chciał się po prostu urżnąć i zapomnieć. Mógł pogratulować sobie częściowego sukcesu, gdyż niezbyt już pamiętał, o czym też chciał zapomnieć.

Zastałą atmosferę baru zmąciły drzwi, które otworzyły się szeroko, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze, płomienną poświatę zachodzącego słońca oraz wysokiego gaijina. Facet niespiesznie przeciął pomieszczenie, usiadł dwa krzesła na lewo od Gendou i rzucił zmiętą marynarkę na krzesło między sobą a nim.

– Setkę czystej. I śledzia.

Barman zrealizował zamówienie, nie zaszczyciwszy przybysza więcej niż przelotnym zerknięciem spode łba, po czym wrócił do swych niewiadomych zajęć.

Gendou popatrzył na nowoprzybyłego znad kieliszka, robiąc krótkotrwałą przerwę w piciu. To był błąd.

– No, co tam słychać, panie Japończyk? – zagaił facet, pochwyciwszy spojrzenie Gendou.

Gendou westchnął ciężko. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z kimkolwiek gadać. Facet jednak wyglądał na takiego, co nie odpuszcza łatwo.

– Szczerze? – mruknął niechętnie, mając nadzieję zabrzmieć jak najmniej przyjaźnie.

– Szczerze.

Chyba niezbyt mu się udało.

– Kompletna chujnia. – Gendou w prosty sposób wyraził to, co czuł. Słowa poparł wychyleniem kieliszka. I nalaniem kolejnego.

Przybysz odkroił widelcem kawałek rolmopsa w oleju z cebulą, nadział go na sztuciec i popatrzył na małomównego sąsiada. Tamten najwyraźniej nie zamierzał rozwijać swojej wypowiedzi.

– Co, pewnie problemy w pracy? – rzeczywiście był to typ, którego nie spławia się ot tak. – Czy raczej sprawy rodzinne?

Gendou miał ochotę faceta udusić. Przyszedł do baru się upić, a tu przyłazi mu taki typ i przeszkadza w procentowaniu. Komandor spojrzał na niechcianego rozmówcę wzrokiem pijanego bazyliszka.

„O cholera, ależ on ma paskudną gębę!" – pomyślał, dopiero teraz nieco baczniej przyjrzawszy się amatorowi śledzi i importowanej wódki. Faktycznie, najpiękniejszy to on nie był.

Mężczyzna, wyczekując odpowiedzi, włożył kęs do ust, drugą ręką zaś podniósł kieliszek. Minęło kilka chwil, wypełnionych niemym uskarżaniem się śledzia nad swym losem. Przybysz spłukał rybę łykiem z kieliszka, po czym spojrzał na Gendou pytająco.

– Więc jak? – rzucił, po czym zabrał się za cebulę.

– To i to. – zapytany odparł niechętnie. Dla Gendou było już zupełnie jasne, że może zapomnieć o spokojnym upiciu się.

– No to faktycznie masz pan niewesoło. Problemy w pracy da radę załatwić, sprawy rodzinne też się jakoś ułoży. – facet dolał sobie wódki. – Ale to i to, to już trochę za wiele. Chociaż też nie jest wcale powiedziane, że to jakaś ostateczna beznadzieja, nie? Pyszne śledzie.

Gendou poczuł przemożną chęć wepchnięcia facetowi rolmopsa do gardła. Wraz z widelcem, talerzem i ladą. Do tego jeszcze kończył mu się bourbon. Ponownie zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, tym razem już z bardzo konkretnych powodów.

– Powie mi pan coś więcej? To czasem pomaga. Jeszcze jednego śledzia. – to do barmana.

„Czemu nie?" – pomyślał Gendou, wypijając zawartość kieliszka. Nalał resztę alkoholu i odstawił pustą butelkę na bok. „Nie uwierzy, weźmie mnie za wariata i może się odczepi."– Jestem szefem organizacji, która walczy z kosmitami. Moja żona zginęła podczas testów z wielkim robotem. A mój małoletni syn tego robota pilotuje. – powiedział i wypił resztkę bourbona.

– Kosmici? – facet parsknął pod nosem, wypluwając przypadkiem kawałek cebuli.

– Tak. Cholerne ufoludy. Duże i paskudne. – Gendou chwilę się zastanowił, po czym zamówił duży kufel guinessa.

– A ja jestem piosenkarzem. – gość wziął go może za wariata, ale rezygnować z rozmowy najwyraźniej nie zamierzał.

– I co, śpiewasz o śledziach? – powiedział Ikari i pociągnął długi łyk piwa.

– O tym akurat nie. Ale o innych rzeczach tak. Różnie. Mam zespół, jesteśmy całkiem popularni.

– Fantastycznie. – mruknął Gendou bez najmniejszego nawet śladu entuzjazmu – No to czemu jesteś tu i pijesz, zamiast być tam, śpiewać i się ode mnie odwalić?

– Odmiana, człowieku. Urozmaicenie. Odpoczynek od sławy.

– Ale czemu akurat tutaj? – komandor jęknął żałośnie.

– Bo ja wiem? Tak trafiłem.

Gendou zaczął na poważnie rozpatrywać możliwość utopienia się w piwie.

– A poza tym płytę nagraliśmy, trasę koncertową skończyliśmy, wywiadów też już udzieliliśmy… Taki okres przejściowy między wydarzeniami. – facet wciągnął resztkę śledzia i zgarnął pozostałe na talerzu kawałki cebuli. Dopił wódkę. – No i niby powinienem pisać nowe piosenki, ale coś mi nie idzie. Pomysłów nie mam.

– Jaka szkoda. – mruknął Gendou pod nosem, na powrót koncentrując swoją uwagę na kuflu. Miał z tym niejakie problemy. W końcu sporo już wypił.

– No nie? – facet w zamyśleniu postukał widelcem w pusty talerz. – Może mi coś podpowiesz?

– A bo ja wiem? – odrzekł komandor z wnętrza kufla. – Napisz cokolwiek.

– Nie, nie. Muszę mieć jakiś pomysł. Jakiś konkret, na którym mógłbym się oprzeć. Punkt zaczepienia, wiesz. – gość chyba lubił rozmawiać o swoich sprawach. „Byle tylko nie zaczął nagle śpiewać" – pomyślał Gendou.

– Pisz co widzisz. Nieważne. – Gendou był już okrutnie zmęczony – tą rozmową, tym barem i tym dniem.

– W sumie… Co widzę? – facet rozejrzał się dookoła. – Ciebie widzę. I wódkę widzę.

– Zawsze coś.

– Myślisz? No, właściwie… – gaijin podrapał się w nieogolony podbródek, zgarnął z lady papierową serwetkę i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni ogryzek ołówka. Postukał grafitem w ladę w zamyśleniu. Zastanawiając się popatrzył na bielejącą przed nim serwetkę. Ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie. – Noo… spróbujmy. – gość przytknął ołówek do papieru, zawahał się chwilę. – Dobra, co powiesz na to? – spytał, po czym okropnym charakterem pisma zaczął gryzmolić po serwetce, wypowiadając na głos spisywane słowa.

_Topiłem smutki  
w butelce wódki,  
obok Japończyk do lustra pił.  
Pytam Żółtego:  
„Powiedz dlaczego  
też jesteś smutny?" On na to mi:_

– Hmm… – facet przygryzł koniec ołówka. – Co ty mi na to? – zapytał zerkając z ukosa w stronę Gendou, jednak jego już tam nie było. Zostało tylko niedopite piwo, z którego uleciał gaz.

**Koniec**

Skończone : 08.04.2004 o 14:15  
Ostatnia poprawka : 06.08.2004 o 20:41  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
